


[Podfic] Lost

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: And suddenly, they were lost in their lives. She-Ra S3.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088928) by [8Clarify8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8). 



> This is going to have spoilers from She Ra series 3, so please do not listen if you have not seen it yet. Otherwise, this is a small one shot.

**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088928)

 **Author:** [8Clarify8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 2:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/lost_20201021)


End file.
